The technology relates to a technique that causes a movable body to perform patrol in a predetermined region, and is particularly utilizable in performing efficient patrol to capture a particular target to be captured.
A technique that causes a movable body to perform patrol in order to capture a particular target to be captured is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013-80396. The movable body may be, for example but not limited to, an aircraft.